Tease Me
by FindGallifrey
Summary: Caroline decides to take up an art class, little does she know, Klaus is teaching this class, leading him to become much more interested in the Barbie Vampire and her art skills.  ONESHOT


Caroline Forbes twirled in front of her mirror, testing her new outfit for the day. Since Spring Break had just started, she had more then enough time to get over Tyler sired Lockwood. Caroline looked on the wall beside her mirror, flushing a bit, a little shocked at herself for allowing Klaus's drawing a spot on her wall. Well, it was a good drawing and she'd be damned if she was going to let it wither away at the bottom of her closet.

So, on Caroline's schedule today was a Art class, she began to doodle in her notebook before Spring Break and decided that she might as well learn how to doodle effectively.

When she walked onto the Campus, she was shocked to see who her teacher was.

Klaus stood in front of the room, carelessly painting as humans sat around in the wait. Caroline felt disgusted, did he think this class was a buffet? Unfortunately for him, Caroline was there, and if there was any murder she would be the first to know. So, his buffet plans were cancelled as of the moment.

Instead of charging up front and shouting at him for teaching a art class, Caroline carefully slid behind a canvas and tried to appear invisible.

"I'm guessing everyone's here." Klaus backs away from his painting, letting his fingers hang lazily at their sides, "So, we should probably begin with what the meaning of art is."

His voice is melancholic as it rings across the room, and he appears sincere, "The meaning of Art, is simply that, a meaning. What you draw or paint, needs to have a meaning, perhaps drawing someone you fancy, for instance." There are chuckles across the room, but Caroline's face grows hot.

"Drawing things that have meaning to you." Klaus stands up off of the stool and folds his hands together, Caroline shrinks behind her canvas, "A splash of color can bring things to life, like a eye, or something else much more meaningful. So pick up your brushes and begin drawing. I'll walk around to assist when needed."

Caroline takes a deep breath before beginning to paint a sunny blue horizon, before all this vampire stuff happened to her, she'd lay on the beach and just stare at the sky until her troubles faded away.

"This is interesting." A voice booms from behind her.

Caroline turns a bright red, "If I knew you were teaching this class I wouldn't have come." She quickly says, feeling as if she'd need a excuse as to why she's here.

Klaus has a soft chuckle, that makes her feel squirmish.

"It's nice to see that you're taking up Art though, I hope I was your inspiration." Klaus says, suddenly much too close. If he was a real teacher and if she was his real student, people would be gawking at them with their jaws on the floor.

"Hardly." Caroline grimaces, adding a dark blue to the waves, hoping to try shading, but she realizes she's failing miserably.

"Let me help you." Klaus offers, taking her hand in his and helping her stroke the waves of the ocean, his breath heavy on her neck, "See how it moves much more rhythmically. Nervous painting is never good painting." She can feel Klaus smirking into her neck.

"Do you always get this close to your students?" Caroline hastily chokes out, her voice barely above a whisper.

Klaus is grinning to himself now, his other hand on her waist now, "Only my absolute favorite students, of course."

Caroline swallows hard, afraid to break out of his hold, "I think I've got it now, thanks."

Klaus pulls himself away from her, "Much better, Miss Forbes." He says into her ear before going over to help a anxious student.

Caroline allows herself to exhale, when a human student next to her leans over and whispers.

"Are you two dating?" The brunette whispers, and she sort of reminds her of Elena in the most sheepish way.

Caroline turns a bright red, "No way." She says, and she can hear him chuckling to himself.

The Brunette grins to herself, turning back to her painting of a cat, "Good." She says with a look at Klaus.

Caroline suddenly feels strangely jealous, "Trust me, you wouldn't stand a chance." Caroline reassures, patting her on the shoulder, "Nice try."

The Brunette raises a eyebrow at Caroline, scoffing, and saying something like: "Nosey bitch." Under her breath.

But Caroline won this battle, so she just grins and turns back to her canvas. She adds a bit of white to her usually stormy sky, she realizes that she actually likes the brightness.

**-x-**

**-xx-**

**-xxx-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

After the class was finally over, Caroline was the last one in the classroom, it was hardly what she wanted to do. But when the Brunette bitch sent her paint flying, Caroline had to pause and clean it up rashly as the Brunette went to flirt with Klaus, acting as if she had a chance.

When he quickly rejected her swiftly, she left with a bit of pettiness in her retreating footsteps. Caroline almost felt bad, but then she set her eyes to the splattered paint and thought otherwise.

"Having fun?" Klaus asks, bending down and helping her clean.

"I didn't expect to make anymore enemies then I already have." Caroline huskily says, "She's quite the charmer."

"But she's no you."

Caroline flushes, determined not to be seduced by him twice in one day, "So why aren't you ripping out her throat?" Caroline asks, raising a eyebrow at him as she scrubs.

"I figured I'd help the clumsy blonde that left paint on my floor." Klaus says with a smirk.

"I didn't!- I'm not even clumsy." Caroline mumbles, "Why don't you go thank your new _friend_?"

"Is this jealousy I hear?" Klaus leans in closer to Caroline, "Careful Caroline, you can't slip up around me, right? Otherwise your little friends will be disappointed in you. You're getting rather close to slipping up."

Caroline's breath catches in her throat for a fraction of a second, she clears her throat and goes back to scrubbing, "I'm perfectly fine." She says, but her raspy voice gives her away.

Klaus smirks, "Doesn't seem that way to me." He stands up then, throwing the paper towel covered in paint away and then walking over to her canvas, "Very nice."

Caroline mimics him, getting up and throwing away her paint stained paper towel and walking over to her canvas, "Thank you." She hastily says, then she begins to back away, "Keep it."

Klaus turns to look at her, "Why wouldn't you want it?"

Caroline shrugs, "You gave me a drawing, so I'm giving you a painting." She grabs her bag and swings it over her shoulder.

**-x-**

**-xx-**

**-x-**

**-xx-**

**-x-**

Caroline goes home and takes a shower, trying to get paint out from the under of her fingernails. A curious bright blue is hanging stubbornly under them as she furiously scrubs at the stubborn color. When all of the blue is off of her fingernails, she comes out of the shower and wraps a silk pink robe around herself.

She blow dries her hair and then retreats from the warmth in the bathroom to the cold of her bedroom.

"Caroline!" Her Mother calls from downstairs, "There's someone at the door, would you care to get it?"

Caroline's ready to snap at her Mother, but she can smell food, so she just goes downstairs to get rid of their visitor, "Yeah! No problem!" She calls, going down the staircase at a vampire speed and throwing open the door without peeking through the curtains.

"Oh, it's you." Caroline frowns when she notes that Klaus, the all mighty Hybrid, is standing on her doorstep.

Klaus grins, holding up a picture similar to the one she drew of the beach, except the waves were a darker blue and the sky was stormy, a lightning bolt just struck the ground, and there was a blonde girl, very similar to Caroline, crouching on the ground covering her head. Her mouth caught in mid scream.

"Is that supposed to be flattering or a threat?" Caroline asks, raising her eyebrows up at him and pointing at the picture.

"I was looking more for a thank you." Klaus says, sidestepping her and walking into her house. Caroline had to remind her Mother to stop letting strange vampires into the house, even if it was to save her life.

"Caroline? Who is it?" Her Mom calls.

"Hello Mrs. Forbes." Klaus calls despite Caroline's protests to keep him quiet.

Caroline runs a hand through her hair and shoots him a glare and leads him into the kitchen, "You've got a visitor Mom." Caroline says quickly, hoping to avoid him at all costs, she spins on her heel, ready to march upstairs to her bedroom and lock her windows and doors.

"Actually." Klaus intercepts her plotting, "I was here for Caroline. We actually had plans for tonight, Mrs. Forbes, I'm sorry to hear that Caroline didn't inform you."

Caroline looks over at him incredibly, who the hell did this guy think he was? He can't just barge into her house and demand her for dinner and pretty much kidnap her under her Mother's nose.

"Oh?" Her Mom drags her eyes over to Caroline with a suspicious look, "When did you two plan this?"

Before Caroline can talk, he's already speaking over her.

"We planned it because she went to a art class today that I taught." Klaus says, "She wanted to know more about artwork so we discussed dinner."

Mrs Forbes is falling for it, you can tell because she's turning a light red, "Well I don't want to get in the way of my daughters extra curricular activities, I'll just eat by myself tonight, Caroline, you go have fun."

What world was Caroline living in? Her Mother knew damn well who Klaus was, so why was she letting her daughter prance off with a egotistical murderer?

Klaus puts his hand in the middle of Caroline's back, causing her to jump and flinch away from his touch, but his hand is eager and remains in the same place as he leads her towards the door.

"Not a word, or I'll decorate the city in red." He warns in her ear.

Caroline swallows hard.

"Even though you are ravishing in silk.." Klaus says, and Caroline flinches, tugging the robe tighter around her, "I'd suggest we not play on the hearts of men tonight, go upstairs and change."

Caroline quickly goes upstairs and changes. She comes back down the stairs and he's still there, hell, he's even chatting up her Mom. This guy just _doesn't stop_.

"Ready to go?" Klaus easily hooks a arm around her waist, she resists the urge to go into vamp-mode and rip the arm right off of him right in front of her Mom.

"Mhm." Caroline says through her teeth, not trusting herself to speak.

They go outside and the minute they are, Caroline has him pinned to the ground and her teeth barred.

"You son of a bitch!" Caroline growls, veins popping out around her murderous eyes.

"Feisty, and I thought silk was a good look on you.." Klaus purrs, he grabs her hips and spins so he's on top of her instead, "I'd rather we do this elsewhere though, considering the fact your Mother is right inside.."

Caroline _really_ doesn't want to know what he means by 'this' so she kicks him off and follows him into the woods.

"Where are we going? You kidnap me and threaten to kill everyone in Mystic Falls if I don't come with you, so what's the master plan, Mr. Hybrid Master?" Caroline asks impatiently after tripping over another tree root for what feels like the sixth time.

Klaus chuckles, "I thought I promised you that I'd show you the small beauties of the world."

"So we're going to fly to Rome?" Caroline teases, tripping over another tree root and swearing.

"Hardly, something much better." Klaus says as they walk into a clearing, in the clearing, there is a picnic blanket with a canvas on it, various colors of paint are splattered on the canvas.

Caroline freezes where she's standing, staring at the canvas, the painting has many stars in the sky and a beautiful shimmering lake beneath it, shadows of the stars are in the lake.

She walks over to the canvas, drawing her fingers across the now dry paint, "Did you paint this?" She asks, her voice a little dry at the beauty.

Klaus comes up beside her, "I thought you'd like it." He reaches forward and rips the page off, setting a paintbrush in her fingertips, "You try."

Caroline flushes a bright red at the sudden closeness, "I can't."

"Try." His lips are by her ear now, and she begins to dip into the paint and paint the dark sky.

Klaus pulls away from her and goes to sit on the grass with his sketchbook on his lap.

Caroline suddenly has the urge to out-do him, maybe it was because of her competitive nature or something, but she needed to beat him. She gave the river undertones of white, she reached to scratch her cheek and noted she had paint on her cheek now, but she continued working.

She could hear Klaus's pencil scratching away, Caroline put her hair up into a messy bun, licking her lips as she came close to the finish.

Caroline put a raven in a tree, it's golden eyes staring out of the canvas and reflecting off the river to the moon.

"Done!" Caroline declares, turning to face him, but he appeared to not have heard her. So she calmly walks over to him, peering over his shoulder, she nearly faints.

It's her, she's working hard on a piece and she has paint smudged on her cheek, Caroline reaches up to touch the dry paint.

He's caught her mid-stride when she's beaming to herself, looking pleased at her drawing in her striped sweater.

"Well, I'm out done already." Caroline finally says. Klaus looks over to her, startled.

"About damn time I got to scare you." Caroline says, sitting beside him and bumping her knee with his, "So how many drawings of me do you have in there?"

Klaus smirks, tracing the outline of her smile, "Don't get too flattered, darling."

"Depends on how many." Caroline raises her eyebrows at him, holding out her hand, "Let me see."

Klaus takes a intake of breath and hands her the sketch book, "You'll be the first one to see it and be able to tell the tale."

Caroline, flips to the beginning of the book, it's not page after page of drawings of her. It's simple sketches, of birds and such. Then there are huts, woman crying after soldiers leaving for war.

"How old is this sketch book?" Caroline questions, looking at a woman who looks somewhat like her crying after a man.

"Centuries." Klaus answers simply.

"Did you even have paper back then?" Caroline asks, turning to him with a blissful smile.

Klaus just ignores her and she continues on, there are picture of the Original family as they go throughout the centuries, but Klaus isn't in any of them. Elijah looks fairly disconnected from the bunch, he seems far away, as for Kol and Rebekah, they seem to be bickering.

She finds a picture of her, and it's so heart breakingly beautiful a gasp escapes her.

She's sitting in the grill with Bonnie, a sweet smile between her lips as she drinks tea, her face is highlighted with laughter.

"Is this how you see me?" Caroline asks, turning to Klaus as she flips the page.

In this picture, she's looking a bit sad and lonely as Tyler departs the table they were sitting at. Her face is contorted in what could be labeled as misery. But he made her look beautiful anyways, even with her head staring at the table and a grim expression.

Klaus grins to himself, "That's how everyone sees you, love."

She tries to keep the smile off her face as she flips through the book to find pictures of Kol and Rebekah teasing each other. She finds a picture of Stefan in his Ripper stage, she asks why Klaus drew that.

"I don't want to forget anything, all of my memories are in that sketch book." He nods towards that sketchbook.

"I'm in here a awful lot." Caroline says.

"Just enough so I remember."

"What do you need to remember about me?" Caroline asks, snapping the sketch book shut and putting it on his lap.

Klaus blinks slowly before looking at her, "That I fancy you."

Her breath catches in her throat again, damn, why does he always do that?

Caroline looks over at the river, the moon reflecting off the river, "Oh god."

Klaus chuckles to himself, "I expected that sort of reaction, but more violence."

"Why?" Caroline whirls on him, "Why would you like me? I'm just a overly compulsive egotistic mess!" She protests.

Klaus leans in towards her, "You're beautiful, you're full of light." His lips are barely a breath from hers, but his eyes are holding hers.

Her eyes keep drawing to his lips, though she can't figure out why. Hell, if you asked her two plus two, she wouldn't have a answer at the moment, his eyes were so captivating, she wondered if she was being compelled.

He gets her cue and leans in towards her, barely a breath of air between them when he kisses her.

His lips are soft and gentle, his hand reaching up to hold her face, his fingertips lazily on her cheeks.

They break away from each other for a moment, but then they're kissing again, her lips dragging themselves across his willingly.

She can feel his surprise, he hooks his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, never wanting her to leave him.

She pulls away though, her breathing raspy.

"Oh my god." She breathes, barely a inch from his face, "What is wrong with me."

She's such a tease.

**-x-**


End file.
